


Sonny's Very Bad Idea

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Ideas, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mike thinks the whole thing is hilarious, Olivia is not amused, Rafael appreciates it, Sonny's Ass is Thicc, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny had gotten his pants tailored to perfection, he wanted it to fit him perfectly, like a glove. And he succeeded; the goddamn pants looked like they were painted on him, and his ass looked absolutely delectable in it. What he hadn’t considered was that the fabric wasn’t forgiving at all, and he was sure the seams would burst at any moment.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 107





	Sonny's Very Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a conversation on twitter about Sonny's VERY tight pants and this happened... I'd like to personally thank the wardrobe team for allowing us the beautiful view. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Carisi, go home,” Captain Benson said for the third time, and her patience seemed to be wearing thinner and thinner the more Sergeant Dodds laughed, his shoulders shaking from it.

Sonny would have kicked his best friend in the shin if, well, he were able to move properly. “Cap, it’s fine--,” he tried, but Olivia raised a hand to stop him.

“It’s not fine,” she said, then threw Mike an annoyed glare, but at that point there were tears running down his face and there was nothing he could do about it. “What if there’s a chase? You’re telling me you can run in those pants?”

Sonny blushed a little, looking down at his legs and grimacing at the way the fabric seemed to be painted on his skin. “I mean,” he tried a shy smile. “I can definitely _try_ to run in them.” 

“Go home and change,” Olivia said again, final, then turned and went back into her office.

Beside Sonny, Mike let out a sudden bark of laughter that startled half the precinct. “Christ, Mike. Cool it, will you? It’s not that funny.”

Sonny huffed as he waited for Mike to calm down enough to speak. “It’s not that funny? Please, it’s _hilarious_. You look like robocop, walking all--,” he tried to make an impression of what Sonny looked like, all rigid and taking the smallest steps, but after a couple tries he dissolved into laughter again. “And all to impress Barba?!”

It was Sonny’s turn to be startled, and he shushed Mike. “What-- No, it’s got nothing to do with Barba.”

“Oh, yeah?,” Mike said, full of mirth as he wiped tears from his eyes. “You trying to tell me all this parading around with your ass on display is not for Barba’s viewing pleasure?”

There was no point in denying it, Sonny knew. Mike knew him well enough to be able to tell if he tried too hard to, but he did blush, deep and hot, at the idea that his plan was so transparent. 

He had gone to the tailors to get these pants tailored to _perfection_ , he wanted it to fit him _perfectly_ , like the most _perfect_ glove. And he succeeded; the goddamn pants looked like they were painted on him, and his ass looked absolutely delectable in it. What he hadn’t considered was that the fabric wasn’t forgiving _at all_ and he was sure the seams would burst at any moment.

So when Sonny walked into the precinct that morning and went to take a seat at his desk, he paused mid-movement as the pants tightened impossibly around his ass and his thighs. He was completely constricted in them, and the more he tried to adjust it the more it rode up his crack and framed his buttcheeks.

Mike, being the _shit_ friend he was, noticed what was going on in thirty seconds, and started laughing loud enough to pull their Captain out of her office, who then proceeded to drill Sonny about proper work clothes and ordered him to go home and change immediately because there was just _no way_ Sonny would be able to do police work in those pants.

And she did have a point, so feeling very, _very_ sorry for himself, Sonny picked up his jacket and made to leave the precinct with a last glare in Mike’s direction, but caught sight of Barba himself walking into the bullpen and froze in place.

Their eyes met, and Rafael smirked slightly before his eyes ran down the Detective’s body and paused at his thighs. Alarmed by Mike’s renewed burst of giggles behind him, Sonny turned back to him to tell him off. Except that meant now his _ass_ was available for Barba’s appraisal, and Sonny panicked.

God, this had been his worst idea in his whole 36 years of living. And that was saying something.

“I have to go!,” he all but yelled at Mike’s face, then tried to make his escape.

“Not so fast, Detective,” came Barba’s voice, and Sonny whimpered inwardly. “May I have a word?”

Mike clapped Sonny on the shoulder. “Good luck,” he said, the bastard, and left.

Trying not to blush all the way up into his scalp and down his neck and chest, Sonny turned back to Rafael with what he hoped was a curious, interested expression that gave nothing else away. But it was not fair that Sonny had had such a stupid idea and gone with it when the ADA was standing there in his perfectly tailored three-piece suit with his perfectly styled hair and perfectly gorgeous face.

“So,” Sonny started with forced-confidence. “How can I help you, Counselor?”

“I think I should be asking that,” he smirked and looked down again. “Given that I highly doubt you’d be able to get out of those pants alone.” 

Something coiled in Sonny’s stomach, and heat took over his body as he internalized what the other man had just said. Could it be that his plan… worked?

Putting his best game-face on, Sonny smirked. “You offering to help? Because the Cap just told me to go home and change. Something about inappropriate work attire.”

“It surely is inappropriate,” he chuckled. “How’s anyone expected to do any work around here?”

Sonny leaned in closer. “The same way _I’m_ expected to do work when you’re peacocking around in your suspenders.”

From this close, Sonny could see Rafael’s eyelashes flutter. “I thought you hadn’t noticed.”

“Oh, I did,” Sonny licked his lips. “Why do you think I’m wearing these pants today? I wanted to see if you’d notice, too.”

Rafael smiled, amused. “I think even the desk Sergeant noticed, Sonny.”

Sonny blushed again, and ducked his head. “Yeah, maybe I overplayed it a little.” 

“A little,” he chuckled. “But it worked. Now, you look _really_ uncomfortable.”

Sonny grimaced, shifting slightly in place. “I am, it’s impossibly tight.”

“So you’d better obey your Captain’s orders and change, then,” Rafael’s gaze was razor-sharp as it took Sonny in again. “I’ll help you, make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Much appreciated, Counselor,” he swallowed hard, and started walking towards the exit. He stopped, however, when he noticed Rafael hadn’t moved with him. “I thought you said you’re coming.” 

“I am,” Rafael replied, voice heavy. “Go ahead. I’ll be a couple steps behind.”

Sonny blushed again, spluttering slightly at the look Rafael gave him, but resumed his walking. If he added some extra swag to his steps and swayed his hips a little more, that was for him - and Rafael - to know.

Afterwards, Sonny found that the pants came off surprisingly easy, but not as easily as his boxers when they quickly followed it; then his shirt and undershirt were lost somewhere in the mess of clothes that his and Rafael’s suits made together. 

This had been, without a doubt, the best idea Sonny had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This really ran away from me there at the end but hey, the boys want what they want! Let me know what you think of this absolute tomfoolery MWAH


End file.
